Paperboard is used for packaging a wide variety of consumer products such as beverage carriers. Paperboard carriers having integral carrying handles are well known for use on bottle and/or can carriers. A typical handle comprises a single elongate opening extending transverse or laterally across a portion of the top panel, or wall, of the carrier. The handle opening may include flaps which deflect inwardly when the user inserts their fingers into the handle opening. Examples of typical beverage carrying handles for sleeve-type, beverage carriers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,816 and 4,785,991.
When lifting a paperboard beverage carrier having an integral handle and containing beverage cans or bottles, the paperboard fibers are typically stressed, resulting in potential tearing of the paperboard and failure of the carrier.